My Beast
by PeachBlossomz
Summary: She stared at him lovingly. Sharp claws extended from his finger tips, eyes bleeding red, his rough white mane vibrated as he moaned in pain. She hugged him tight. "I don't care. You're my beast..." {Chapter 8 up!}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

A lonely figure sat at the stand, cradling a small duffel bag. It looked like a boy in his teens. He was dressed in a long brown overcoat with the collar lifted upto his chin and a brown cap covering his hair.

Except, it wasn't a boy but a girl in disguise. A rumble sounded in the distance and the snoozing figure jolted awake and the brown cap almost slipped off, revealing dazzling blue eyes and lusious black curls.

A nearby man gasped and stared as she hurriedly fixed her cap back in place, a pretty blush spreading through her cheeks, which she had dusted with dirt to look more like a shabby boy.

"You're a girl, " he whispered, suddenly coming close to her. "And a _very_ pretty one at that."

"W-what're you saying?" she tried to make her voice sound male but she faltered with a squeak at the end.

"A woman without an escort...hehehe, " he smirked as he drew closer.

Kagome stared at his rotten hand inching closer teeth as angry tears threatened to spill. This was what she feared the most. Just like that, she'd been found out.

_Well, you might as well say goodbye, _she thought to herself as she pulled out her curled fist from the side.

He barely had the time to come any closer when she punched the man in his face, "Stay away, you blasted pervert!" She said in a rough boyish voice she'd managed to make.

Kagome rushed as quickled picked up her small duffel bag containing her clothes, some gold coins, 2 meat loaves and her most prized possessions: a small heart shaped locket with a picture of her parents inside and a shiny charms bracelet which her grandmother Kaede had given her.

The carriage rumbled and came to a stop near the stand where she was waiting and she jumped in, leaving the man moaning in pain on the ground. Every one moved on about like nothing even happened_. This sick sick place_...she thought in anger.

Looking around, she saw many homeless people looking around with wide scared eyes. The carriage wasn't really a carriage anyway, it was a bullock cart, that was renovated to look like a carriage- it was the public transport for the poor.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. She had to resort to such means to escape from...well, nothing. She had absolutely nothing.

Her parents died in a fire when she was 10 and since then she had been living with her grandmother, Kaede, as well as being homeschooled by her. But that was before Kaede had died of old age.

Thereafter, it was hard finding a good job that paid well. She was chased away from the small house they were living in because she couldn't pay the rent.

The landlord was an evil man who insisted she rather pay with her body than leave. She shivered. Yes, she wasn't escaping from nothing but from _him_.

Her hometown was a big one but was a very unplesant place with slave dealers and filthy rich nobles who loved torturing the poor.

Kaede was a well respected miko so she managed to protect her away from the evils but after she died, _they_ all flocked for her. And she had to run.

_"Kagome! Don't leave!" Little Nasser had exclaimed as she packed her belongings from her Sayaka san's house. She had been working as an assistant in Sayaka san's herbal shop. Nasser was Sayaka san's little green eyed boy. She missed him but she had to leave. _

_"No! Kagome chan, don't leave, you can stay with us!" Sayaka san had exclaimed, grabbing her hands to stop her from packing. _

_She looked at the little Sayaka san had and how much she'd helped her who had nothing. _

_With tears in her eyes, she refused gently, "No, Sayaka san, I told you i had found a home which my parents had left me. I must leave..."_

_It was true, some 2 weeks after Kaede's death, she received a letter and a large sum of money telling her she had a home somewhere out there. _

_"Kagome chan, you can't go to Azurite! It's rumoured to be filled with demons!"_

_"No...i must go, Sayaka chan! Can't you see?!" she'd erupted, sobbing painfully. _

"I hate being weak..." she whispered silently, clutching her bag like it meant the world.

"Well, don't we all, " a deep male voice said.

She gasped in shock only to find a man on the right sitting at the corner of the rumbling bullock cart. She didn't think she'd said it aloud.

He was staring at the fast moving dump outside, his one leg propped up and his hand resting on his knee. His green shirt was torn in the chest part revealing hard packs. A cheap unlit cigar hung from his mouth.

She quickly bent her head and pretending to be unzipping her bag.

The carriage-thingie came to a stop and everyone scrambled to get out first. Kagome, stood up quickly, trying to brush imaginary dirt from her coat. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. Somehow, she knew that the man knew she was a girl.

She stared wide-eyed at the town in front of her. It was huge, people bustled here and there. Small shops were burtsing with items to sell.

"This is where i'm going to live, huh?" she said to herself. Suddenly, she was being pushed and pulled into the large crowd. _Help! Someone! _She felt like she couldn't breathe as she got buried amond thousands of people.

Finally, a muscular hand grabbed her tiny hand as she almost lost her breath. "That's why, young women should never travel alone, " said the deep voice from the cart.

**Hey y'all! Please read and REVIEW. I almost always post a chapter sooner when I get reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gasped as she looked into cold blue eyes. They leered at her.

The man yanked her out of the crowd into the pavement. He still held her hand in his. Kagome tugged her hand and started panicking. He wasn't letting go.

He pulled her closer to his lean stomach, grabbing her waist harshly. His warm breath hit her cheeks as he leaned down to her. Kagome shrieked, bit into his tanned hand and shot out running, gripping her bag tight.

She only glanced back once. He was gone.

She slowed down, gasping for breath. Heavy gray clouds covered the once blue sky and Kagome felt tiny droplets hit her brown cap.

She spotted a place- a huge roofed shop where there was plenty of space to huddle away from the rain. A small family of three sat on one of the two benches, eating some spicy snacks.

_They had been in the carriage too. _Kagome realized.

She sighed as she sat at the edge of the bench putting some distance between herself and the family. She couldn't help noticing the cute toddler, who looked like a cherub angel.

Looking at her duffel bag, she gasped. It was unzipped and one of her meat loaves was missing...and so was her shiny bracelet her grandmother had given her_. _

_No! How could i be so careless! _She thought panicking. Her heart pounded furiously.

Tears welled up in her eyes in frustration as she retraced her steps with difficulty, she was shoved and pushed as she made her way through.

That bracelet...it wasn't just any ordinary charm. It was the miko seal that was handed down from generation to generation of her mothers side of her family. They had all been mikos.

_"Kagome, i want to show you something..." Kaede said, putting the hairbrush down. She was staring at her beautiful grand daughter's reflection in the mirror she was sitted in front of. _

_"Oh? What is it, grandmama?" Kagome smiled happily, her cute dimples were so pretty on her pink cheeks. Kaede smiled lovingy as she reached out and pulled out a metal box from the huge pocket in her apron. _

_Kagome's huge eyes widened as she saw what her grandmother had retrieved form the box. She clapped her hands and squealed in excitement. "Wow! It's so wondeful, grandmama!"_

_Kaede clasped the shiny ornament on her grand daughters wrist. "Kagome...this bracelet isn't just an ordinary bracelet. It's the miko's seal, my dear."_

_Kagome blinked. "A miko's seal? What's that grandma?"_

_Kaede smiled gently. "A miko's seal is the object that mikos use to unleash their powers to overcome dark forces and suppress their powers in times of secretion. " _

_Kagome nodded seriously. "I understand grandma," she said in her most serious voice. _

_Kaede laughed goodnaturedly berfore getting serious. "My child, you have very rare miko abilities. You are certainly a very rare miko...she said, her eyes wandering away, in deep thought. "But nevertheless, this bracelet belongs to you now, it was once mine you know, and once your mother's too..."_

_Kagome nodded, "What exactly is its use?"_

_"Yes, now this is the important part, child, this bracelet is a medium, to release your powers without harming yourself and those you love...do you understand, Kagome? You must keep it very safe. "_

Tears poured out of her eyes as she searched through the rain. Her boots were soaked to her toes and she shivered pulling her cloak closer for warmth. Her cap was a wet mess on her head and her long strands of hair were out of the bun she'd tied. But she didn't care anymore. She had lost part of her life.

_How could this happen, _she thought miserably as she crumbled onto the bench and put her hand over her face. SHe couldn't help the salty tears that flowed out of her eyes.

Kagome felt a small tug of her coat. "Miss, miss..." she heard a little boy say.

"Is she alright?" she heard a male voice ask. "Poor dear," a woman's voice replied. She kept her eyes covered. She didn't want anyone to bother her because she was crying.

"Momma, is she gonna be alright, momma?" the little boy asked worriedly. Kagome felt guilty. She didn't feel like pretending anymore and she slowly opened her eyes.

Staring down at her was a motherly woman, her husband and the cherub angel. The adults gasped as they saw her.

"Are you an angel?" the little boy asked innocently. Kagome blinked. She looked around and discovered that her cover as a shabby teenage boy was blown. Her hip-long hair flowed out on the bench like a midnight black river and all the gunk she'd smeared on her face, hands and clothes had been washed by the rain. _Oh no_...she thought as the adults continued staring at her like she was ethereal.

"No, sweety, i'm not an angel, " she smiled at the cherub. She twisted her hair behind her neck and put on the cap.

"Dear, is there anyhting you need?" the woman, who had dark hair and brown eyes asked kindly. "Are you alright?"

"I...uh...um," Kagome stammered. What exactly did she do to attract this kind of attention. No sooner had she thought that than the little boy chirped up, "Mama says it's not good to cry loudly in public. "

Kagome blushed deep. _Omg, was i wailing or something? _she thought. Suddenly, the cherub held out his hands, revealing a shiny object, "Were you lookin fer this?"

Kagome gasped, "The seal!" She felt tears of happiness fill her eyes as she kissed the boy a thousand times whispering a million thank yous. "Thank you so much, I thought i would never see it again. It was gradmama's gift to me. "

"I see. Chiki found it in the carriage. Sorry for not introducing ourselves, dear, " the mother said. "I'm Sango, this is my son Chiki and my husband Miroku. " Miroku was a dark haired man with kind eyes.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you all. "

"Well, Kagome-chan, you better come home with us for a warm cuppa tea, " Sango said cheerily.

"Oh, thank you, but i have to get going, you see " Kagome said kindly.

Sango's brows knitted, "Is that so? But you shouldn't travel alone in this big town, Kagome-chan..."

"We shall accompany you, where do you live, Kagome-chan? " Miroku asked.

"Well, do you know a place called... Vanister Street?" Kagome asked uncertainly, she was beginning to doubt whether such a place even existed.

"Why yes, that's where we live too!" Sango exclaimed, surprised. Kagome was so excited taht she hugged Sango. "That's wonderful, Sango san! I can't believe my luck!" _Everything's turning out good. I'm so glad! _Kagome thought happily.

The happy crowd moved along the street, the little boy tugging Kagome's coat asking her to carry him. Kagome laughed and picked him up and finally set off to her new home.

Unknown to them, a pair of cold blue eyes watched Kagome intensely from the shadows. _"She's mine..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

* * *

Kagome sighed contentedly as she arranged flowers in a vase near her bedroom window. Her home was a comfortable one with one bedroom upstairs, with an attic at the very top, a shower, a kitchen and a living room attached with dining. She even had a tiny balcony where she could view the backyard where there was a beautiful huge tree, that looked like it was thousands of years old. And a lovely garden where she could plant season flowers.

"This was where i lived when i was a kid..." Kagome said aloud, smiling as she wiped clean the frame she had found in a drawer.

It was a picture of her parents and her. Her angelic mother was wearing a beautiful pink summer dress and holding a white lily, her father was unshaven, winking like a teenage boy and Kagome was in the middle, staring with big wide eyes that shone like the moon, clutching a humongous sunflower tightly with both hands. She was just 3 years old.

Her parents married when they were young. They were so much in love, the landlady had said to her, tears glistening in her eyes. She was called Mrs. Boutchet. She was loving and motherly and lived right nextdoor. Kagome thought she was very lucky to live right next to such a person.

Soon after she'd settled with her ownership papers and signing contracts, the small Hibuya family that she'd met, had departed to their home that was unfortunately at the very far end of the street.

"Be free to come anytime you like, Kagome-chan!" Sango had said, waving to her cheerily and Chiki had given her a huge toddler kiss saying he loved her and wanted to play with her everyday.

Miroku had been more serious and explined to her how to live safely and what to do if some stranger knocked on the door. Kagome laughed but listened attentively anyway, because truth to be told, she was quite frightened to live alone. She still shivered when she remembered the tall muscular man who'd roughly grabbed at her.

Kagome sunk into the armchair and removed her dusty gloves. Sango chan had requested to come help her clean over and over but Kagome had firmly refused. She didn't want to bother the small family who'd helped her more times than enough.

SHe wiped her sweaty brow and sighed. Finally, the house was clean and refreshing. She disposed of the rubbish and entered the shower.

Kagome looked at herself in the cloudy mirror. Her doe eyes were wide as a baby's. She tried making them smaller by squinting but she just looked like a weird blind mouse. Her long thick lashes were coated with dust and her hair, she realized had grown even longer, maybe na inch or so.

Should i cut it? She wondered. Sayaka san at the shop had refused to let Kagome near any pair of scissors fearing she might cut her pretty locks, Sango san had vehemently forbade it, her face becoming stern and even her grandmother cherished her hair, taking time to comb it and telling her never to ever cut it.

Kagome giggled, I guess i have to follow the wishes of three wise women, she thought as she rubbed her cheeks until they were pink and glistening.

He breathed in the tobacco smoke, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Vanister street, huh? He thought with a smirk.

He had discarded the green beggar like shirt and was now adorned with rich fur clothes fit for a noble. His raven hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. A long brown furry tail swung behind him. He was a wolf and a very strong powerful one at that.

He was Koga sama of the North, the prince of the noble Lord of the Northern Pack. He kept his identity in check when he ventured outside his mansion, preferring to dress up in a poor man's outfit but failed to accurately portray that role, because of his muscular body and good looks. Women flocked to him like the plague. But for now, his mind held only one and he didn't think this 'boy' was going to leave his mind anytime soon.

"Koga-sama!" Two voices yelled in unison, bumping into each other as they rushed to their master.

Koga crushed the cigar with his thumb and pushed out the smoke out of his lungs. "What is it, men." he said in a deep husky voice, one that broguht strange sensations in both women and men's minds.

"Koga-sama! Inuyasha of the West is challenging you to a duel for robbing 30000 roubles out of his vaults!" a clumsy man said, making sure to keep his eyes lowered. "Here is the written confirmation!"

He yelled placing hs both hands infront of himself, his head bowed. In his hands was a rolled parchment with the seal of the dog in red.

Koga frowned. He wasn't someone who would rob. He was mighty richer thatn the dog. Why the heck would he rob? Kouga clenched his teeth as his tore of the seal, almost ripping the letter in shreds.

"Inu baka, dog breath, are you just trying to get on my nerves?" he whispered dangerously. The twins looked at each other and gulped.

one of the twins spoke up nervously, "H-ho-how dare he! That filthy dog, he-"

Koga silenced him, "Hush now, Ginta, I would really love a dueal with Mutt. It would be refreshing..." he said slowly, his voice dripping with venom.

The two twins couldn't take it anymore, they run backwards without a glance, screaming for their master's mercy.

Koga appeared stunned, staring at the two, running with their tails behind their legs. His eyes showed irritation. "You fools, did i unwilling 'scare' you off again?'" he said in a tired voice as he stood up from where he was seated at the water fountain.

He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes, only to find a pair of the brightest blue eyes looking at him with fear. He opened his eyes. "You're there once again, huh? Are you going to start haunting my dreams, my dear queen in disguise?" Funny enough, they were both in disguise when they met each other. _You will be mine._

* * *

**Review my dear readers! 3333 What do you think of Koga? and don't worry beasty Sesshy'll be coming any time soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Little birds chirped outside the tidy garden where a big tree swayed with the wind. Leaves rustled with the breeze and entered an open window in a small cute house in Vanister Street.

_How refreshing..._Kagome thought as she breathed the sweet untainted air coming through her window.

She smiled happily as she noticed the gentle breeze and streaming sunshine outside. It had been three days since she'd come to this lovely house and she had been cooped up, missing the warm sunlight. She had been wary of going out, even to her tiny garden, where the big tree took up most of the space and only a little sunlight streeamed down.

She was finally tired of being huddled up, organising her home and she itched to go out and enjoy the gentle spring sun. But the major reason she was going out was because she needed supplies. Especially food. And that meant she needed to go to the bustling market.

A thought crossed her mind but she shook her head. No, she wouldn't go ask Sango to come with her. She had to be independent, besides she didn't want to disturb the little family. They'd helped her enough as it was.

_"Kagome, if you need anything, just come and ask, okay?" _

Kagome sighed as she adjusted her brown cap. She was dressed in her boyish outfit again_. I can't bother them everytime, _she thought as she remembered Sango's gentle smile, Chiki's cute carefree grin and Miroku's soft eyes.

_I just need some supplies, besides, i won't get into any trouble, i'm sure i'll be back in a jiffy._ She said, her beautfiul eyes determined. _There's absolutely nothing to fear! _

That was what she thought but in fact there was a lot to fear.

* * *

"Well, well so this is it," a deep husky voice said. He was dressed in his disguise again. His tunic was red this time and he wore a pair of tight beige trousers. His raven hair was messy as usual, in a ponytail.

Koga was staring down the small street. Vanister Street. And he knew exactly where she lived. The sweet rosy scent was already strongly clouding his senses and he wasn't even close to her yet. The alluring scent was coming from a little trim house next to the land lady's rich flats_. Heh. Here i come, my beauty, _he thought as he leaped over a wired fence, landing smoothly. One step and he would be in Vanister street.

Suddenly he stopped still. He was so surprised that the trademark cheap cig fell off his thick bottom lip. There down below, a little figure got out of the neat house and was walking casually, spreading her rosy musk everywhere and trying to blend in. Koga smirked. _She still hasn't learnt her lesson,huh? Travelling alone. And in that same disguise. Well, I must be lucky, she's coming to me herself without me having to even lift a leg. _

Kagome gulped. She was alone and she was pretty scared. Whenever people passed, she lowered her head so low that she could see her dirty boots, scruffling forward, barely making a sound.

When she did look up. Everything was normal. No suspicious glances. No curious eyes and most of all no leering creepy men. People minded there own business_. _

As she looked around, she saw a boy, one that looked exactly like her boy disguise. He was so carefree, his eyes half-open, walking with his hands behind his head, chewing a straw, kicking every pebble he came across. And then there was her, walking timidly, her head stooped so low, she could only see other people's feet as she moved.

Kagome frowned. _What am i afraid of anyway? _she scolded herself and attempted to copy the boy, lifting her head high, and putting her arms behind her head with her eyes half closed.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the cart ladden with market produce that was being pushed slowly across the road by a burly hairy man.

Kagome gasped, opening her eyes just before she collided into the cart, sending potatoes and apples flying in every direction. She fell to the stony ground with a cry, bringing a petite hand upto her temple.

"Aargh! My vegetables!" the burly man cried out, running all around before noticing the cause of this accident. He slowly came close to her, his heavy dark eyebrows pulled into a hideous frown and he gnashed his teeth together. A bulging purple vein in his wide forehead throbbed violently.

"Y-you scum!" he lashed out, his eyes flashing with anger as he noticed several of his produce rolling into the gutter at the side of the stony path.

Kagome's heart pounded loudly. _So much for wanting to blend in. _She gulped as she noticed the merchant large shadow looming over her. She didn't have a chance against his gigantic form. A crowd of people had gathered around the scene. At the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the very boy she had been trying to mimic, rustle up some tomatoes off the dusty pavement into his shirt, trying to smuggle then off.

Kagome attempted to be firm, apologise in the deepest male voice she could muster. She breathed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry, mister," a squeak sounded. Kagome couldn't believe that was her voice. That frail sound wasn't even captured by the man's hairy ear as his eyes spotted the boy stealing his produce. _Busted, _Kagome thought_, I can't even try to run! What with this mob gathered aorund...and this blood..._

She looked at her hand and sure enough, there was blood, that was oozing from her temple. _I must have cut my head from the sharp edge of the cart, she thought worriedly._She already felt dizzy just looking at the crimson sticky blood, smudged on her palm.

Suddenly, the gigantic man yelled as he dscovered the thief. "You filth! What d'ya think ya' doin'?!" the man's gurgly voice boomed and with one giant leap, he grabbed the collar of the boy, who had stopped heaving the dusty tomatoes into his shirt, and threw him into the cart with a crash. The crowd yelled with the loud noise and violence. The boy, shaking feverishly, threw all the stolen goods and jumped off the cart, running like a mad dog, glancing backwards frantically.

"Next is you, ya li'l piece o' trash!" the man yelled, "ya aint gonna get away without me ferst beatin you t' a pulp!"

He grabbed Kagome by the front of her brown over long coat until her feet were dangling off the ground by three feet.

She gasped as her cap flew with the wind, by the sudden force, hitting the ground. The bun that she'd tied flew open like a waterfall and everyone gasped.

Kagome's doe eyes blinked as tears formed in her eyes_. Is this really happening? _she thought in a daze as she looked into the man's tiny down turned eyes filled with rage.

Suddenly, The man blinked stupidly as he noticed the change. How could a street rat turn into an innocent young beauty just in a whiff? His mind was confused and he took awhile to think with Kagome dangling and fighting, her face turning white with lack of air.

Kagome thought it was a perfect opportunity to escape and tried to untie the man's rotten fat fingers from her collar. _Too...strong_! she thought as she tried in vain to pluck the heavy fingers off. She kicked with all her might at the man's bulging belly but he remained in shock, a stupid look on his face.

Tears leaked out of Kagome's eyes in frustration. No matter how hard she kicked, the man didn't even grimace. Her face was getting paler and she felt she couldn't breathe any more.

Slowly, the man grinned his yellow teeth were rotten in some places. Kagome fought the urge to vomit all she ate for breakfast.

He released her and she fell to the ground with a huff. SHe was sure her legs would be bruised from the impact. A trail of blood fell from her temples onto her brown coat. With her cover blown, she looked like an ethereal beauty, with her raven hair cascading down her back.

Her liquid blue eyes swriled around. She was dizzy. _N-noo-i can't...! I can't give in!_ she thought as black spots appeared in her vision.

"Mind yer own business, people! Are ye lookin' for a figh' too! I'll smash you all! Go now!" the giant of a man yelled, gnashing his teeth, sending spit all over. The crowd scattered, scared of the big man, waving his hands wildly, punching an innocent by stander with his heavy elbow in the process, sending him flying to the ground.

A few of the men still stood staring at the young beauty on the ground but fled as they saw the bystander being punched.

"Hehehe," the merchant chuckled as the crowd scattered, continuing their own business, like nothing had happened. No-one came to Kagome's rescue. The size of the huge merchant was enough to keep everyone away and safe.

He roughly picked Kagome up. "Well, i didn't expect you was a _girly_," he said in a voice that would have made Kagome retch if she wasn't in the brink of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Put-her-down-now," a deep silky voice said in a deadly voice.

The giant looked ahead of Kagome. Standing there was a hunk of a man, staring at him with the coldest icy blue eyes he had ever seen, holding Kagome's brown cap in one hand.

The merchant laughed in a booming voice. "What'd you want, ya li'l-" he was shut off by a heavy blow to the cheek.

Koga, known for his speed and agility had defeated the huge man with one blow. The man fell to the ground, clutching his jaw and moaning, his eyes shut tight.

Koga caught the falling Kagome and smirked while looking at the giant sprawled on the hard ground, "A word to the wise is enough, but you're not exactly what one would call wise, huh?"

The merchant gnashed his teeth and winced. He made a bad face as he spat out a big molar onto his hand and glared at Koga who was carrying limp Kagome bridal style. Her hair flew down to the ground, flying gently with the breeze.

Koga ignored the giant. He was staring intensely at Kagome's pale face.

"What mess did you get into this time, my beauty?" He said and slowly put out his tongue and licked the trailing blood off Kagome's face up to her temple in a slow tantalizing motion. His eyes closed and eye brows furrowed as he concentrated on her heavenly scent. His rough tongue glided up her creamy skin, ridding it of any traces of blood.

The giant man on the ground made a grunting sound attempting to get up, but Koga just put up one firm finger and shook it left and right. The giant let out a weird sound that sounded like a whimper and fell back to the ground, as his eyes followed Kouga's long clawed finger, moving sideways._ He's got... claws!_ The man thought, scared like he'd never been before.

Still, staring hotly at Kagome, Kouga whispered loud enough for the merchant to hear, "And how dare you lay your filthy hands on _my_ woman...You should be grateful you're head isn't flying off your ridiculously huge neck."

With that, Kouga leaped forward, landing a powerful kick on the merchant, who gurgled incoherently, blood gushing out of his mouth.

Koga dashed off speedily, with unconscious Kagome held securely in his strong arms, her hair whooshing out behind her.

* * *

**Review if you want a quicker update, people! Thanks for reading! I want juicy reviews, please!**

* * *

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter five! Thanks to all those who support me with those fantastic reviews and special thanks goes to those who give me long juicy reviews filled with constructive criticism! ;D**

* * *

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Her luscious raven locks were fanned out behind her and she lay on what felt like a bed of roses, the material underneath her was cool to touch and as soft as cotton.

She suddenly moaned as a sharp pain shot through her temple. Her head was pounding horribly and she felt like she'd run headfirst into a building. She gasped as she realized she _had_ run into something! The cart! What had happened...the cart...the burly merchant and the cut! There'd been a lot of blood!

She raised her hand to her temple but it was as smooth and clear without any crusts of dried blood. She fingered the throbbing place gently and realized there wasn't even a depression or anything to prove she'd got a cut.

"Don't touch it. " A husky male voice said close by. Kagome just shot up so fast that her head started spinning more so painfully.

"Whoa there, don't just shoot up like that," the deep voice said, slightly amused. Kagome doe eyes fluttered and her heart rose in her throat. She knew that voice. Even if she'd heard it just twice, she couldn't forget such an entrancing voice no matter how hard she'd tried to.

Slowly, she turned to see a tall man walking towards her. He had unruly raven hair, tan skin, and icy blue eyes that intensely pierced her. Kagome couldn't do anything as she sat frozen in shock. It _was _him! The guy who was in the cart! The one who'd really freaked her out. _What is he here and what am I doing here?!_Kagome thought alarmingly as she gaped at the man inching closer.

Suddenly, Kagome shook out of her confused stupor and found her voice just as he reached her, "Y-you!" she said in a slightly cracked voice, as her heart thundering heavily.

The man smiled alluringly and cocked his head to the side. "Glad you remember, my love."

Kagome shivered. _My...love! _Oh, she didn't like him at all!

_I have to do something fast! _she thought as she looked around her. She quickly scanned her surroundings to see if there were any exits. There was one and it was a mile away from her at the farthest corner. What looked like a gigantic hard wood door with calligraphic designs and patterns carved on the precious wood. _What is this place?_

Kagome's eyes widened in wonder as she finally took a good look at where she was. She was resting on a king sized mahogany bed and there were lots of fluffy cushions that begged to be cuddled.

The room all around her was certainly grand, well furnished and carpeted, with huge glass window and long draping velvet curtains hanging low to the marble ground. It even had a beautiful antique chandelier just above the lounging area that housed two silky couches and more fluffy cute cushions.

Looking back at the guy, she noticed he wasn't wearing the peasant clothes he had on before but instead was garbed in a rich silky furred sort of suit. _Who is he? _Kagome thought a bit puzzled, _well, he's certainly not what he seems to be. _

She winced and brought her hand to her temple as her head started pounding more ferociously. She failed to notice as the tanned guy suddenly bent forward and grasped her chin in his large rough hand. "My, you're a beauty and you belong to me now," he said in a raspy voice, his warm breath hitting her cheeks.

Kagome gasped at his closeness and crude bold words. _The audacity! _Her once calm blue eyes raged in fury and ignoring the ache in her temple, she suddenly brought her hand from her side and mightily slapped the guy across his face. "I don't belong to anybody, get your hand off me!"

The man drew back, hand on rapidly reddening cheek. A look of disbelief crossed his fine features. Then he smirked. "Heh, you're feisty, girl and i like that," he whispered,

His icy blue eyes darted to her temple. "What a fine way to thank your rescuer, too."

Kagome blinked. Huh? Did he just say rescuer? Her mind wandered to the previous nasty events. She had felt nauseous just feeling the blood dripping from her cut and she couldn't even focus on the rough giant of a man who was holding her by the collar.

She vaguely remembered his rotten teeth and putrid breath. She couldn't even crinkle her face in disgust like she would have. Instead, she just blindingly looked ahead, her vision marred with black spots and her breath coming out in short gasps.

She recalled how tense the atmosphere had become and how she'd been flung away by the giant only to be safely caught by strong muscled arms. Kagome gasped as she remembered something about the man's hands that had caught her eyes.

She quickly looked at the man standing in front of her and sure enough, there was a silver bracelet resting on his wrist, looking all regal and princely. _So it was him, he did save me..._Kagome thought, somewhat guiltily. Then she remembered, he had saved her the last time too, when she was sure she'd suffocate, drowning in the huge sea of people in the large street crowd...though she'd focused more on the part where he was trying to pull her close, leering at her_. So he's saved me twice, then. _

She smiled at him sheepishly, "Well, thank you for saving my life..." she said softly, looking at him genuinely.

Koga blinked as he looked at her beautiful kind face. For a second, he forgot how to be himself, the alluring and entrancing Koga, and his ears turned a bit red as he focused on her gentle smile.

Koga shook himself and suddenly leaned forward, almost brushing his lips on her cheek, "You're welcome, my love. But of course i want something in return...," he whispered in his raspy voice.

Kagome turned red with anger at his words. _Something in return? Ha! i should have known he was like this. _

Suddenly, she also wondered how her cut had been healed so magically.

"Mister, did you treat my cut?" she asked as she slightly heaved his chest off with both her hands.

"Oh, don't you remember?" Koga said, his red tongue unconsciously sneaking out in a teasing manner. _She tasted like heaven_, he thought, his mind rewinding back to the bliss he felt the moment he had her in his arms.

Kagome's eyes automatically wandered to his red tongue poking out and she immediately recalled the feel of a leathery warm thing sliding up her face in a slow caressing motion. In fact that was the last thing she remembered. The warmth rough feel of it had caressed her into a soothing slumber.

Kagome blushed deeply as it finally sunk into her. It was his tongue! And the feeling of the brush of the tongue had truly been enchanting.

"It's my saliva, it has healing properties," the man finally answered, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mister-" she said but before she could inquire any further, he had in an unnatural speed swiftly pinned her down by her small wrists. Gazing into her beautiful pools of blue, he whispered, "Koga. Not mister. Call me Koga, " he whispered.

She squeaked and tried to wiggle out of his muscular form pressing down but he was too strong. Suddenly, tears started leaking out of her eyes as all the events of the day came crashing down on her.

"Please..." she whimpered and Koga shot up in shock. His eyes softened as he realized she was crying.

"H-hey, hey, please don't..." Koga said in a panicking voice. He'd never dealt with crying females before and he sure was embarrassed and confused.

He clutched her shoulders softly but she flinched away. She rubbed her eyes with her fists as she sobbed. Koga was shocked. He'd never, in all his life witnessed such a situation. He watched as her shoulders shook as she got hysterical. _She's but a young...child, he_ seemed to realize as he saw her small narrow shoulders and petite hands covering her eyes. She hiccupped loudly and he jumped as if he'd never heard such a sound before_. Oh, Why me? _Koga thought, looking confused and tired.

"Please, love-" he started to say but was suddenly cut off.

"D-don't! Don't call me... that!" She cried out, a bit muffled as her hands were still covering her face.

"W-what? You mean love?" he said a bit puzzled.

She sobbed even harder and the number of sweat drops increased on Koga's forehead. His fingers wiggled in front of her nervously. She wouldn't let him comfort her. Then what should he do?

As his mind fumbled around for any inspiration, the raven haired beauty suddenly stopped crying and looked at him with teary but now angry, raging eyes. He quickly backed away, fearing the wrath of the woman.

"I want to go home now!" she burst out, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay...just a min-"

"No! Right now, mister!"

"It's Kog-"

"I don't care! Take me home!" (a/n; lolz poor koga)

* * *

_Some time later..._

Koga sighed as he looked at the girl walking beside him. She was clutching her now clean overcoat-free from any blood stains coz he'd told one of the maids to quickly scrub it when she was unconscious-tight to her self and she shivered slightly.

Koga quickly removed his jacket and tried to place it gently on her shoulders. She stood frozen and he paused in his act but she gingerly let him place it on her after a few seconds.

"Look, I apologise for my behaviour, " Koga said tentatively. She just sniffled.

Koga sighed, "Please, forgive me, i know i was too...well, i may have scared y-"

"You did scare me! In fact you did a lot more than scare me!" she suddenly cried out, "What's with that awful behaviour of yours? Coming so close and clutching onto someone without any shame! You disgust me!"

Koga froze. Never had anyone ever dared...This was the first time, anyone in his entire life had spoken to him such words. _You disgust me! _

"So you won't forgive me, then?" Koga said calmly, ignoring her previous outburst.

Kagome's cheeks burned. Never had she ever dared. In her entire life, she hadn't ever yelled at anyone like that.

"Uh...Sorry?" she said timidly, peering out of her long thick eyelashes at him. His stony eyes bore into her peeping eyes and she squeaked. Then she pouted, suddenly feeling haughty, "Of course i forgive you, what's there to forgive anyway, there's nothing that can change what you did. "

"Uh...Well, that's settled then!" Koga said, not fully understanding what she'd said but satisfied and relieved that that conversation was finally over.

And they'd already reached the final destination. Her cute little house on Vanister Street.

"I'm Kagome, " the raven haired beauty said, holding out her hand.

Koga took it gently, wondering if it was safe to touch her now.

"Thanks for everything and i hope we don't ever meet again, " she said seriously and continued walking without another glance.

Koga looked at her walk all the way up to the front door in amazement. Koga slowly smirked. _What a feisty woman! _

_She will be mine! Whether she wants it or not! _

* * *

**Ok, so before you whine about how i'm prolonging sessh's arrival and all, I'll break it to you that sessh will indeed show up in the next chap-chapter 6! **

**Don't forget, I'll only publish when I get LOTS of reviews! And i'm serious! Otherwise this story's gonna go Hiatus! No jokes! ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woooo! What a surprise! An update and it's only been 5 days! Let's consider ourselves lucky! **

**Weren't you dying to see how sessh'll turn out?! Here it is people! The chapter you've been waiting for. *drumroll...**

**(((Enjoy with a cuppa capaccino! Yum! )))**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kagome-chan, " Sango's motherly voice bubbled with joy.

"Hi! What a pleasant surprise! Good afternoon, Sango san, " Kagome smiled cheerily as she opened the door wide to let her guests in. Chiki ran up to Kagome and jumped into her open arms.

"Gome! Gome!" he squealed happily. He didn't know how to pronounce Kagome's name yet and Kagome thought it was so cute.

"Awww, Chiki! I missed you sooo much, " Kagome cried happily as she pecked Chiki on his chubby bouncy cheeks.

"Though its only been two days, " Miroku said, smiling as he hanged his coat at the stand.

"Come along inside," Kagome said warmly, swinging Chiki onto her hip. She ushered the little family into her humble home and shut the door.

"Wow, Kagome, your home is so beautiful!" Sango said, her eyes widening as she noticed the tidy living room. "These flowers are so pretty too." Vases full of lavenders, lily of the valley and huge smiling sunflowers filled the house. Though it sounded a bit silly, Kagome felt like she wasn't living all alone with all these flowers in her home.

"Thank you, Sango san, " Kagome said, blushing. Well, she did have a lot of spare time and spent most of her time gardening and arranging her home.

Kagome set down a pot of hot lemon tea and served ginger cookies she'd actually received by the landlady when she'd come to visit the other day.

"Sugar, Miroku-dono?" (a/n: does that sound right? lolz) Kagome said, wiping her wet hands on a tea towel. She had just come down after placing a cute soundly sleeping Chiki on her bed upstairs. The little angel had been so content in nibbling one large ginger cookie and had thereafter slowly drifted to sleep.

"Yes, two cubes please, " Miroku said politely, his voice soft and light. Kagome nodded happily and popped in two sugars. Miroku was so gentle, different from all the rough deep voiced men she'd had the displeasure of meeting. From what she knew, Miroku was a monk and he spent his time in a certain shrine somewhere nearby.

He only recently became a monk after he met Sango and said he chose that path to escape from his previous life of sins. Kagome was curious but knew it would be very rude to pry into their business especially when Sango's eyes had become a bit teary when Miroku was telling her the story.

"Kagome-chan, " Sango said softly and Kagome blinked out of her stupor. Miroku was nodding at Sango gently.

"We-we...my brother is still alive!" Sango said, tears of happiness flowing out of her brown eyes.

Kagome blinked confused and shot up alarmed at Sango's outburst, "Are you alright, Sango san?!"

Sango laughed as she wiped her tears, "Silly me, scaring you like that, what i meant was... i had lost my brother-or at least i thought i'd lost him forever, three years ago when we'd been separated by bandits, " Sango drew in a shaky breath and Miroku squeezed her hand comfortingly, "It was horrible, i imagined him to be gone, killed by those hideous bandits!"

"I continued my life in a hopeless venture, that is, until Miroku found me and cared for me..." A single tear rolled down her cheek, "All these years... i thought i'd lost Kohaku forever, i didn't even realize he might still be somewhere out there, some how managing on his own!"

At this, Sango burst into tears and Kagome watched Miroku comfort Sango. She was clearly disturbed by Sango's sadness and wondered how terrible Sango's past had been. Losing someone and then realizing they were still out there after all these years.

Kagome was shaken and waited until Sango recovered. She discovered that Sango and Kohaku had been running away from some bandits who were famous for murder and loot, were now hunting them, they'd hidden in a forest but Kohaku had been captured, leaving Sango behind. It was such a horrible story and Kagome truly felt it for Sango.

Sango was a strong woman, after enduring many hardships, Miroku had gently explained to her, but when it came to her brother and anything that evoked any memories of him, her emotions would outrun her reasoning and she would lose it.

Anyhow, Sango had stopped crying after a short while and had a determined fiery look in her eyes.

"Kagome-chan, please i want to ask you for a favor, " Sango said, her voice strong.

"Anything, Sango san," Kagome said without hesitating. And it was true that she would do anything to help Sango and her family. She trusted them, and they, her.

"Would you please take care of Chiki for us, we're going out of town for a while, we'll be back shortly after inquiring more about Kohaku from some merchant who knew him, " she said softly, " I know its a lot and -"

"No! No, it's not a lot, I'd love to be with Chiki!" Kagome smiled. She loved the little boy and in fact, they were doing her a big favour, allowing her to have some fun time with her little angel.

"Gome! I gonna cash you!" Chiki yelled in his cute voice as he stumbled running in his short chubby legs towards Kagome who was running around the garden, laughing so carefree.

They had been playing for at least three hours, taking a break for some milk and honey. Kagome enjoyed playing and running around squealing like a little child, even though she was 16 and considered to be a mature lady, who was supposed to even have married already.

She hit the soft grass as she let Chiki catch her and giggled, hoisting a laughing Chiki up her into the air.

"Kagome!" Sango's muffled voice called followed by a few knocks.

"Momma's back!" Kagome said to Chiki and carried him on her hip as she ran to open the door.

"Sango, did you find out anything?" Kagome asked as soon as she opened the door. Sango got in, her eyes a bit sad. "And where's Miroku-dono?"

Sango sighed. "It's tricky. We didn't even find the merchant. We asked another merchant who knows him and he told us the man had travelled to another town and will be back after two days. I don't know but Miroku said it was suspicious and dropped me to go find out more..." Sango trailed off. Kagome patted Sango's arm soothingly.

"Everything will work out, don't worry much, Sango-san."

"Momma, where's papa?" Chiki said innocently.

"Oh, Chiki," Sango said and carried him from \kagome's arms, "Papa will be back soon, okay, honey?" She said, smoothing his dark soft hair.

"Okee momma, but me want balloony! And yommy trease! " Chiki said almost in a whiny voice.

"Balloons and yummy treats? Where'd did that from all of a sudden?" Kagome said, giggling at the little boy's speech.

Sango smiled. "Oh, it's the festival at the town square, Miroku promised to take him there."

"Festival?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan, there quite many festivals in this huge town and Chiki's quite fond of them."

"Oh, really? What fun! I'm sure i'd love them too? Can we go Sango san? Please?"

"Well..." Sango san said, almost declining.

"Pweaseee?" Chiki and Kagome said at the same time and Sango laughed out loud,

"Okay okay, little tots! You can go and have all the candy you want!"

"Yipee!" Kagome said, while jumping around. Chiki jumped from his mother's arms and joined in. Kagome carried Chiki and began a little dance, going in circles, "We get to eat lots of candy! Lots and lots and lots of candy! Hooray!"

"You're just like a child, Kagome chan!" Sango said while clutching her stomach, dying of laughter.

Kagome was glad to see Sango smiling again. It had been worth it.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked through the crowded street, nearing the town hall. Sango was wearing a long blue dress with a big overcoat and a hat covering her hair which she braided.

Kagome wore her usual boyish outfit with her hair tied into a tight bun, this time secured very well with bobby pins that she'd got from Sango. Her hair needed lots of bobby pins since it was silky and her luscious locks were so thick that Kagome had to put on Miroku's big straw hat to properly cover her big bun.

They looked like a small family. With Kagome slightly taller than Sango and wearing men's clothes, she looked exactly like a young man, when not properly looked at in the face, of course.

Chiki squealed in delight in Sango's arms as they spotted hundreds of balloons floating in the sky and a scent of delicious baked potatoes filled Kagome's nose.

"It _is_ really huge!" Kagome said, gasping. Millions of people walked about, buying things, eating things and she saw a small space where a group of people were cheering on a wrestling match. Women flocked the clothing shops, tagging their grumbling husbands along. Everyone was sporting happy faces and there were plenty of tents housing different activities.

Kagome spotted some teenage girls talking excitedly near a jewellery stand and felt a pang of emotion in her heart_. I'm different from them, _she thought, _i wish i could express myself so freely._ But then she remembered leering faces and just decided to shut her thoughts and enjoy the festival.

"But mom, the carnival's come by this year!" A little boy yelled and rushed past people's legs as his mother yelled for him to wait.

"The carnival?" Kagome asked Sango but she shook her head.

"I've never heard of that, either, though i came here 5 years ago."

"Maybe they come by occasionally, " Kagome said, "When the season and trades are good." Kagome said and Sango nodded.

"Let's go see!" Kagome said and followed the sea of people moving towards the carnival.

They sat down at the huge stadium steps and watched around. Chiki had almost cried to have a cotton candy and Kagome went and bought two fluffy ones for them both. Sango had stopped eating sweets ever since she got senstitve teeth.

Kagome, Chiki and Sango laughed and giggled as they watched clumsy clowns doing silly tricks, gasped in amazement as they watched fire eaters do their stunts and clapped their hands as tamers performed tricks with monkeys, parading on gigantic elephants.

After a long while, the stage cleared and the audience whined for more.

"Kagome-chan, I'm going to the loo, take care of yourselves," Sango said said. Kagome quickly got up, "We're coming too. Sango-san."

"No, Kagome, Chiki won't be too happy to move away from here..."

"No! Sango san, we're coming!" Kagome said and scooped Chinki from the stone step. At this, Chiki screamed and kicked, "Noooooo! Bunkey! Elebant!"

"Calm down, Chiki, we'll be back quickly," Kagome said while trying to stop Chiki from yelling and fighting her.

"No, Gome! Chiki wanna see bunkey! No go!" Chiki said, his puppy eyes tearing up. He started hiccupping.

Sango looked at Kagome with a 'see i told you' look and Kagome sighed, "Okay, Sango san, be careful," she said and started patting Chiki whose lips still trembled.

A clown popped his head through the enormous red curtains and people stopped whining and cheered. Small kids screamed at the top of their lungs and Kagome winced.

"It's really so noisy and crowded, " she said to Chiki who was clutching at her overcoat with sticky fingers and jumping on her lap. Kagome smiled. _Well, that's why i love this town. It's full of life and energy!_

The clown performed cheekily, juggling ten cakes and popping them all into his mouth, making Kagome shake her head.

Chiki suddenly spotted a huge gummy bear man, walking around winking at small children. But what he held in a large box was what caught Chiki's eyes. Cold and creamy icecreams of all flavors.

"Eye cream! Gome, Eye cream!" he yelled and quickly got out of Kagome's laps and run for it. Kagome gasped. She quickly shot up, "No! Chiki! Come back! Chiki!"

She followed the little toddler, tumbling away in his short but surprisingly fast legs. Everyone was busy watching the clown's circus and failed to notice the young toddler running between their legs and rolling under their feet.

Kagome shoved past people, whispering a thousand 'sorrys' and 'please excuse me's as she squeezed past glaring fat women. with their equally huge kids.

Chiki ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, his eyes focused on that gummy bear man. He wandered out of the circus and Chiki followed, yelling, "Gummy Bwear! Gummy Bwear!" But his tiny voice was lost in the sea of cheering people.

Kagome's heart hammered in her throat as she searched for Chiki, who she'd lost sight off. She looked around in vain for a tiny boy with black hair and found thousands of such boys, all squealing and jumping, most holding an adult's hand.

Just as she rounded a corner, squeezing herself between a gigantic man and the circus wall, she spotted Chiki, running out of the circus.

She screamed his name but it was lost in the noisy crowd. Kagome continued pushing past people until she pushed past the crowded exit, finally breaking to the outside. _CHIKIII!_

* * *

Inside the circus, the clown and his friends who had joined him shortly, bowed and exited the stage in their unicycles and the audience whined for more again but were quickly hushed by a loud booming all too cheery voice.

"Laadie_ees and geeeentsss!"_ All the children squealed at this, and the commentator chuckled, "_Okay, okay, and of course the maaaarvellous young masters and misses! Welcome to the greatest show on earth! The moment you've all been eagerly waiting for!"_

A great drum roll sounded and four strong muscled men pushed a huge metal cage on rollers onto the stage.

The crowd yelled, curious and excited. _"Does anyone know what's in this cage?_!" the commentator yelled and plucked a thin guy from the front near the stage. _"Yes, young man, won't you take a guess!"_

"Uh...A-a lion!" the nervous boy answered and the commentator chuckled.

_"Good try but the thing inside this cage is much stronger, much nastier and the most wicked of all creatures! A thousand times more than a, may i dare to say, mere lion! "_

At this, lions from inside the inner circus tent were made to roar angrily and loudly, startling many people before everyone realized the joke and laughed heartily.

_"Watch carefully, my people! What's within this cage!"_

The curtain was raised to reveal an enormous metal cage wherein was a huge man with long silver locks of hair that shadowed his face and neck. His arms were big and muscled and he had long vicious claws for fingernails and toenails. His neck and wrists were tightly bound by thick metal cuffs that were chained to the cage. Only a tight pair of worn out trousers covered his lower body.

He was growling in a low tone as his whole body shook with unknown fury. The crowd gasped, women yelled and clutched their mouths and someone yelled about what a cruel joke this was.

The commentator hushed them, _"This is not a cruel joke! This man, he may look like an ordinary man- like you and any man out there but NAY! " at this, he gave a dramatic pause, "Sleeping within this man rests a lethal beast of immeasurable evil and savagery! Behold!"_

The cage was slowly opened by two men from above. The oiled hinges made a slight creaking groaning sound and the huge growling man's silver head shot up and the crowd gasped. His eyes were full red-like a demon, a monster.

"_Show us your true form! Now!"_ the commentator yelled and the silver haired man shook ferociously, growling, "_Graaaahhh...grooowaah, grrrr..."_

His voice was rough and truly like that of a wild tiger. It was coming out in short gasps as his muscles on his upper arms bulged terrifyingly.

_Slash! Whack!_

A beast tamer brought down a black whip on the man's back many times and the man growled at the man, shaking.

The crowd yelled and screamed, with excitement and fear.

"That's torture!" a prominent voice rose above the noise of the crowd.

The crowd was astonished as the man fell down as the whip came crashing down on his back.

Snow white fur grew on his body and his teeth elongated into rows of sharp hair raising canines and fangs. He moaned and clawed the ground as his thick pointed claws grew longer. His mane vibrated and shook. _"Grrrr...Guwaaaa...grrrr..."_

_Transformation into...something inhuman..._

_A beast..._

_A monster..._

_An abomination..._

* * *

**Well, well, well, the main mysteries finally been unravelled, peeps! AND If I don't get at least twenty reviews for this, you won't be seein' any more of this...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys! Omg, finally an UPDATE! I have to say, i'm in my final year so I was busy. But very soon, i'll be spouting with new updates for y'all!** _

* * *

Kagome was frightened beyond measure. She shoved and pushed past the crowds of people, all the while screaming for Chiki. She's lost sight of him as he tumbled into an alley, following the gummy bear man.

Angry tears clouded her vision_. Stupid gummy bear man_, she thought as she wiped away the tears that flowed out of her eyes. She felt a little guilty for being angry at the gummy bear man but seriously, why the heck hadn't he just turned around and handed Chiki an ice-cream instead of pretending not to hear the little boy's piercing shrieks. Heck, it was almost as if he was leading Chiki somewhere...

Kagome tripped over a piece of wood lying on the pavement and fell with a thud, just as she spotted Chiki turning to an alley, pulling the gummy bear man's furry tail.

"CHIKI!" she screamed and tried to get up. Her whole body hurt and she looked down at her sweaty palms and grimaced when she saw the long bloody scratches etched out in her skin. Great. The rough ground had cut her.

She wiped her hands on her overcoat and continued pursuing the naughty little boy. _At least now i know where he went to_, Kagome thought as she set off determined to teach the evil gummy bear man a lesson.

* * *

"_Gruaaaahhh...grrr..."_

The hair-raising growls had quietened a bit as the beast stared at the ground, poisonous venom dripping out of its huge razor mouth.

During the transformation, the chains and thick metal cuffs had been snapped and reduced to mere pieces of scrap and it had painfully hurt through the ferocious beast's neck and front legs. His thick rough looking mane was drenched with oozing blood that was quickly crusting up and his paws were bloody as he scratched the itchy cuts.

The commentator's voice reduced to a hushed whisper as he tried to introduce an eerie mood to fit the scene. "_A lethal beast...a cursed savage...bound to the carnal desires of his true form...ladies and gentlemen, this beast before you...this creature of immeasurable wickedness was thought to be a myth...a simple fairy tale meant to scare little children who play out in the woods, but lo! and behold! here it is, before your eyes, a creature pulled right from your fantasy stories!"_

The audience, men and women alike, all screamed with fear and excitement as the beast suddenly snapped its huge head to look at the commentator. It growled menacingly as if daring the old block to say another word.

"_Oh my! The audacity of this beast! He dares to glare at me with his despicable blazing eyes of a demon! Nay, beast, if you were to challenge me to a duel, one shot of silver and you'll be writhing on the ground, soon wiped off the face of this earth."_

The beast tamer hit the beast with his whip twice, making the beast roar in pain. It gnashed its teeth, poisonous saliva oozing out of its mouth.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, after letting out an ear splitting growl, the beast jumped mightily onto the beast tamer, slashing his throat with its razor sharp teeth. All was silent for a micro second as the crowd watched in horror as the beast mangled the man's body, his neck half bitten off.

Chaos broke through.

People yelled, and screamed in horror, several women and children let out blood curdling screams before falling in dead faints. The men bellowed in agony at their unconscious family members wondering how to get out of the wretched place fast while carrying them.

The skinny boy, who the commentator had pulled out of the crowd not moments ago, shrieked and collapsed into a heap near the front of the stage.

Meanwhile, at the stage, the other two beast tamers gaped in shock at their fellow beast tamer, blood gushing out of his throat like a never ending river. The beast hissed at them, its bloody muzzle and red blazing hot eyes were a horrific sight to look at. They stumbled out of the stage, whips thrown away onto the ground, running for their dear lives.

Amidst all the commotion, Sango san was looking around in confusion, her hands felt clammy and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _Where are you?! _She looked around frantically for her baby and Kagome chan, but everywhere she looked, it was a blur as people ran and yelled_. Oh Lord, please let them both be safe! _Sango thought in despair.

The beast heaved itself out of the stage, leaping heavily into the air, people scrambled out of the bloody beast's way, wailing to God for mercy. The beast's muscles bulged terrifyingly as it took off, aiming for the exit of the circus. Bloody drops fell from its fleece of white fur as it steadily reached the exit.

* * *

"Gummy Bear man! Wait for me!" Chiki squealed as he grabbed onto the bushy tail of the bear costume the man was wearing.

"Little brat!" the man lashed out, pulling Chiki's hands off of the tail. Chiki made a lung into the box filled with ice-creams and pulled out a pink cone. "Strawberry!" he exclaimed in jubilation and attempted pulling the wrapper off, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Lurking in the shadows, a figure peeled itself off of the wall and came closer to the gummy bear man, who removed his bear face mask, an evil smirk coming on his sweaty face.

"I managed to lure a child, just as you wanted me to, boss, " he said in a slimy voice.

The large figure stepped in the light and chuckled darkly, patting the gummy bear on the shoulder, "You did well," he said in a gruff voice, "Oh, and this bear outfit suits you quite well."

At this, the gummey bear man grimaced, and started peeling the itchy costume off his body.

"Mr. Gummy Bear, it's not coming off!" Chiki said, tapping the man's leg. He had been trying to remove the sticky wrapper, oblivious to the evil schemes the men were plotting.

"I don't care brat!" the man yelled, pushing Chiki out of the way.

"Tsk, tsk, bear, would you be a little kinder?" the 'boss' said and kneeled in front of Chiki, peeling the cover off of the ice cream for him.

"Thanks, mister!" Chiki said happily and started walking away.

"You're not going anywhere, you little punk," the boss said while chuckling harshly and grabbed Chiki by the collar, leaving the little toddler dangling in the air.

"It hurts!" Chiki said while struggling, tears brimming in his big brown eyes. The boss just sneered and pinched Chiki's cheek hard. Chiki's bottom lip wobbled dangerously and he started crying loudly.

"Put him down now!" a feminine voice yelled angrily and the two men turned to look at the new comer.

Kagome's face flushed with anger and she was starting to see red. _That stupid gummy bear was up to no good after all, _she thought.

Kagome went up to the man and pulled Chiki into her arms. Chiki sniffed loudly and Kagome looked down at him in concern. She felt her heart go out to him as she looked at his large teary eyes and drippy nose. She gently wiped his nose for him and them frowned. A small part of Chiki's cheek was red and blotchy as if someone had hit him.

Kagome felt anger bubbling inside of her. She rounded up on the man who had held Chiki without any fear. "How dare you hit an innocent baby?! What did he ever do to you, anyway?!" She said and slapped the guy across his face.

The boss held his throbbing cheek in shock. Then, he slowly chuckled and strode towards Kagome, who backed off, a sliver of fear creeping into her eyes. She clutched Chiki to herself tight.

The man suddenly yanked off her cap and pulled her hair violently out of its bun.

Kagome shrieked as the man held her by her long luscious curls. "Looks like we've got ourselves an extra fine object, gummy, " he said, pulling Kagome's hair even tighter.

"You shouldn't pull a girl's hair, mister!" Chiki said and bit the man's hand. The man yelped in pain. He wiggled his hand for sometime and Kagome saw the chance to escape. But before she could even move, the gummy bear man yanked Chiki off her grasp and held him tight, pressing a knife to the little boy's chubby throat.

"Don't move one step or i'll cut him!" he whispered violently.

Chiki's lips wobbled as he called out weakly, "K-kagome..."

Kagome cried out, "NO! Don't harm him! He's just a child!" She moved forward to take hold of Chiki but the man shook his head, pressing the dull blade even closer to Chiki's skin.

"I said don't move, woman!"

Kagome wiped away angry tears and yelled for help as loud as she could. The two men winced at the loud sound and made murderous faces.

She gasped when the gummy bear man pressed the blade to Chiki so close that a faint line of blood appeared. A lone tear fell out of Chiki's eye. Kagome's heart broke. "Please don't!" she cried out, stretching her hands to grab Chiki.

"Be silent!" the boss said, wiping his the little drops of blood on his hand where Chiki had bitten him.

He strode towards Kagome and roughly grabbed her chin. She yelled loudly but no-one came to their aid. Tears spilled out of her lovely blue eyes.

The man pulled her closer but before he could do anything else, a loud commotion burst outside the alley.

People ran and screamed. Kagome looked around in confusion. She could hear a ferocious snarling sound of an animal. She shivered, all fear for Chiki and herself forgotten as she concentrated on the animalistic noises she was hearing. Pure fear erupted inside of her as she realized the sounds were drawing nearer to the alley-to where they were.

The boss grabbed at Kagome, pulling her closer to the wall and Kagome yelled, struggling to be released.

Chiki was crying violently but Kagome could still hear the animalistic sounds. It was as if the animal or creature, whatever it was, was growling right next to her. She shuddered and continued fighting the man.

The gummy bear man suddenly backed away from the alley, his eyes were wide open with pure fear. He was staring at the alley entrance and his whole body was shaking in terror.

Kagome followed his line of vision and gasped, all fear surprisingly leaving her. Standing there was a majestic creature, of white fur, pulled right out of a fairy tale. _Beautiful..._was the only word that popped into Kagome's mind. Though its muzzle was bloody and its fur was matted with blood, it looked regal. It's sharp claws were long and crusted with blood and its razor sharp teeth were glinting in the dark. It almost looked like it was smiling.

The creature was gigantic. Kagome couldn't tell what it was. _A dog? A wolf? _What was it? She wondered briefly. It's eyes were golden like two glistening suns that shone with a rare intensity. It locked eyes with her and Kagome gasped as she felt a strange pull to the beautiful creature. Staring deep into the creature's golden orbs, Kagome spotted a hidden intelligence in them. A flurry of emotions overtook her and a warm feeling settled in her heart. Why did she feel..._safe_? It hissed softly, it's eyes never leaving hers.

Suddenly, the man who still gripped her hair painfully suddenly shoved her forward, shielding himself with her.

As if in queue, the gummy bear man also took action by dropping Chiki in front of him. Chiki had stopped crying and was looking at the creature in amazement. The creatures head snapped at the movement and it turned to look at the other pair.

The gummy bear man shoved Chiki towards the beast. Chiki tumbled forward almost hitting the ground but the creature gently nudged him to keep him from falling. Every one watched the beast in shock as it gently gripped Chiki's collar with its teeth and trudged forward to Kagome.

It's muscles bulged as it moved powerfully. It stopped in front of Kagome and dropped Chiki gently to the ground. Kagome gasped at its kind actions and she carried Chiki, who was staring at the beast in wonder, teardrops still stuck to his long lashes.

"You can take the boy! He's all yours, young and healthy! Hehehe, you won't want me-i'm an old pack of bones!" The gummy bear laughed nervously, spewing out nonsense, beads of sweat rolled off his face and he was still shaking in fear.

The beast let out a menancing roar and lunged for the man.

* * *

**_If you really really really want to read more very soon, then please give me lots of reviews with constructive criticism! Tell me what you think. My motivation to write depends on the reviews! . See ya! :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome gasped as she saw the beast lunge for the man. She quickly covered Chiki's eyes from the violence and bit her lip to stop from screaming, she shut her eyes tight. The boss who had been hiding behind her let out a chocked scream and started backing away slowly. His eyes read disbelief and utter disgust.

The man who was in the bear suit was down on the rapidly reddening ground and couldn't be seen behind the beast's gigantic form. The only sound that told that he was alive was gurgling sounds that sounded like he was choking on his own blood.

Sweat rolled down the boss' brow and he suddenly lunged for the narrow exit of the alley, past the beast who had its back to him and Kagome.

The beast turned in a blink of an eye, snarling and bit the man around the ankle, making him cry out in agony.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. _This wasn't happening. It just couldn't be happening...! _She couldn't take in anymore. Her breath came out in wild gasps. Chiki lay with his head buried in her chest. His small form trembled as he heard the man's scream of agony as the beast clutched tighter to his ankle, its mouth coloured crimson. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

She felt her jelly legs suddenly spring into action, moving out of their own accord and she found herself running away from the alley, with Chiki clutching the front of her coat tight. She ran and ran, from the alley past the deserted streets, until her lungs burned. _I have to get away! _was the only thought running in her mind as she pushed her legs forward. Scraps of glitter and flags lay littered everywhere and a few stray dogs lay whimpering in darkened corners of alleys.

Kagome ran despite her burning lungs, without any sense of direction, her eyes almost squeezed shut. The pained cry of the men back in the alley still ringing in her ears.

Soon, as she turned a corner, she bumped into a passer by, who scowled at her. Reality came crashing around her as she was on the ground, catching her breath and willing her heart to slow down. She realized she had run a long while, looking around the different surrounding where people moved on about, oblivious to the commotion at the carnival.

People were staring at her, giving her weird looks. She slowly got up and began moving forward, soon blending in with the crowd. Coming back to her rational senses, she glanced at Chiki who still had his little head buried in her chest.

"Chiki, are you alright?" she said, gently patting him on his back. His little head moved up and down in a small nod. What a brave little boy he was. Looking around, she realized she was close to home, only a street away and she would be in Vanister Street. She was just about to run home when she remembered.

_Sango san! _She thought alarmed. She had completely forgotten about Sango-san amidst the mad rush! Kagome felt Chiki tugging her arm and she looked down. "Kagome, let's go home," he said in a small voice.

She felt her maternal instincts kick in as she stared at the little boy in her arms. He was so tiny and fragile...just a child as he looked at her with huge brown eyes. She had to protect him no matter what. Tears prickled her eyes. She had almost lost her little cherub back there in the alley.

_It's all thanks to...that beautiful creature..._she thought in a daze. She let her mind wander as she recalled the magnificent beast, its golden orbs staring into her soul, it's blood stained muzzle snarling at those awful men. Some how, she couldn't bring herself to think of it as a mean ferocious savage. She just couldn't. Not after it had come at the right moment, saving them from those thugs, not if it had protected Chiki from falling and brought him to her. It was huge, she remembered its shaggy head reaching her chest as it stopped right in front of her. Her heart had felt strangled, as it displayed that small act of kindness.

What exactly was it? She wondered. It's liquid golden eyes had shone with many emotions as she stared into them. _Violent fury, murder, passion and... care_.

Kagome shook out of her stupor when she spotted two distant figures running steadily towards her. She got alarmed and her heart started beating fast.

"Kagome chan!" she heard a very familiar voice yell out. Kagome almost let out a cry of happiness as she realized it was Sango. She blinked rapidly. Yes, it was Sango and Miroku was right beside her.

"Momma!" Chiki yelled when he saw his mother and scrambled out of Kagome's arms. He jumped into his mother's waiting arms and Sango burst into tears, hugging her little baby close to her.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried out, relieved. Sango pulled Kagome into a crushing hug.

"Kagome chan, are you alright? We were so worried," Miroku said, carrying Chiki who burrowed into Miroku's arms. Kagome just nodded lightly. She didn't trust herself to speak. She was so shaken up by her thoughts. But she did notice Miroku was still in his monk dress and his hair was dishevelled. He had clearly been shocked out of his wits.

Sango was even worse. Her eyes were blood shot and dried tear tracks etched her pale cheeks.

"Kagome chan, thaanks so much for keeping little Chiki safe," she whispered softly, tears glistening in her eyes as she lovingly gazed at her son.

"It was terrible sight," Miroku said sombrely, "I was confused amongst the commotion when i was returning back here. They say one of the circus animals got wild..." Miroku's eyes wandered as he thought about the mad scene.

"I was so scared, I shouldn't have separated from you two, " Sango said, looking worn out.

Kagome felt sorry for Sango. She must have really gone crazed looking around for them. "That doesn't matter, Sango san. All that matters now is that we're all together and safe," Kagome finally said, holding Sango's hands in hers. Sango nodded and Miroku smiled at Kagome, "Alright. Let's head home. That's when we can know we're entirely safe," he said and Kagome couldn't help giving a little smile. She was glad she had these wonderful people by her side. She walked towards Vanister Street with a small smile on her face but the smile faltered as the dazing thoughts swam into her mind again. Two golden orbs staring intensely.

* * *

Kouga took a gigantic leap high into the air over a thick stone wall, his raven pony tail swinging behind him. The distance was a mighty large one but being a powerful demon, to Kouga, it was a piece of cake.

It was a stone wall guarding a fairly large fortress. There were many turrets at the side of a large castle. Red flags baring the dog's crest wildly flapped around with the wind.

Kouga landed swiftly and dusted off imaginary dirt from his elegant fur. He looked around only to see a half a dozen soldiers staring at him in fright. They didn't even bother running over and grabbing the intruder. Instead they gulped and one soldier was even slowly backing away, almost tripping over an innocent pebble.

_Heh, why're they all scared of me? _Kouga smirked, while already knowing the answer. The last time he'd been here, he'd scared the flip out of these soldiers when he'd almost mauled their leader in one of those stupid fights he had called for. _Inuyasha. _The mighty dog prince. Koga spat on the ground in disgust, suddenly angry, as he thought of that piece of dog drool. _What the hell? If he wants to duel, he should just say so! Why accuse me of petty theft? _Kouga snorted. He knew that dog breath itched to defeat him but never directly called for a duel because of his damn big dog ego. Kouga did have better things to do but oh well, he couldn't refuse another opportunity to kick some ass he never called for.

"Alright, Inubaka, show yourself!" He drawled out lazily, while flexing his long fingernails, that looked more like curved talons.

"Dammit, Kouga, won't you ever use the gates to let yourself in!" a gruff voice spat out from far away. Koga smirked as he looked to see dogbreath himself, walking casually towards him, as if he had all the time in the world. He knew exactly why Inuyasha hated him for coming through the rear of the fortress-it was because it was the part of the fortress which had never been renovated and was crumbling and ancient. It ashamed him to admit that he was bankrupt.

Inuyasha was wearing the red robes he loved so much, after all, it was the color of the dog, and his hair was wet as if he'd been dunked into a pond. The poor dog had probably fallen into the stream when he smelt Koga's alluring domineering scent. (A/N: Lol! Kouga's so full of himself!)

Kouga almost did a double take when he saw the dog was flaunting himself with jewels on his person. And he was actually wearing boots. _Well, well, it seems someone finally decided to abandon his cave man ways._Koga thought, amused. Kouga was even more surprised to see that Inuyasha wasn't carrying his humongous sword he usually carried around with pride.

Out of the blue, before Kouga could even lift his head, he felt Inuyasha coming at him in full speed, ready to butt heads with him. Inuyasha let out a cry as he flung his claws at Kouga, narrowly missing as Kouga elegantly dodged the blow by jumping up onto a tree.

"Woah, woah, calm down, dog boy," Koga said, putting his arms up in surprise, "What's with the surprise attack? Jeez you scared the flip outta me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Enough with the sarcasm, you mangy wolf," he said and his eyes got a serious glint.

Kouga looked surprised as Inuyasha suddenly punched a poor tree beside him and it came down, leaves and all. "Damn it all!" he cursed out.

Kouga pretended to be coughing with all the dust floating in the air but he noted the serious anger in Inuyasha's words.

"Kouga, we need to talk," Inuyasha said, his bushy white eyebrows furrowing.

Kouga blinked, surprised for like the hundredth time that day, then snorted, "Talk? _Talk_?! You messin' with me? I came here to punch your face in, not _talk_." In his mind he was wondering where the insults that Inuyasha loved so much had disappeared to, seeing as Inuyasha was full of new ones each time he visited him.

As if to answer his thoughts, Inuyasha started lashing out and Kouga rolled his eyes. _What was i wondering about, anyway? Along they come, _he thought as he lazily looked at red faced Inuyasha spilling out all the insults he had used ever since he could say 'mama'

"*_huhudhbdkjsnb!*...*kjdbhbdj!*..! I'm flippin' serious, ...! Why the hell do you think i called your damn sorry butt to my castle?!"_

Kouga shrugged, pretending to be removing some imaginary dirt out of his perfectly manicured claws, "_Why_? Could be cuz I _stole, _uh.. what was it, again?" He asked sharply to a nearby unfortunate guard who raised both his arms in alarm. Kouga scowled at him and then pretended to be recalling something. Then his face lightened up. Bingo. "Yes, I _stole_ _30,000 roubles _out of your precious _overflowing_ vaults?" Kouga smirked, putting emphasis on words that he knew would tick Inuyasha off. And tick him off it did.

You could practically see the steam pouring out of the dog prince's ears. Kouga smirked and dodged out of the way again as Inuyasha came, throwing punches and using his claws to slash out at him.

After quite an entertaining game of 'dogde the claws', that sadly ended so fast for Kouga, Inuyasha finally calmed down, settling down with his back to a tree and his legs crossed.

What came next was very unexpected.

"Naraku...he isn't dead," Inuyasha said, his voice dead quiet.

Kouga's icy blue eyes suddenly hardened and his whole body became rigid at the revelation.

* * *

Hi folks! (Sorry for the cliff hanger ;p) Here's a fresh chappie where Yasha comes in! And finally sinister Naraku pops in his spidery head! Guys, review. Come on, i know you're itching to spill your thoughts on this.


End file.
